


Efficiency

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Medbay, Mentions of Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrapper watches the chaos around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficiency

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Oct. 8, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000tpgbg/)

Title: Efficiency  
Universe: G1  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Scrapper, mentions of Ratchet and Optimus Prime  
Warnings: non-graphic depictions of damage  
Prompt: #6 Pick a prompt from the Master Lists (July 24, 2010--Scenario - Medbay during a medical emergency)  
Notes: written for the Oct. 8, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting

His first impression was chaos.

There were medics running back and forth, their movements quick and purposeful but with a slightly frantic air to them. The medical assistance moved equally quickly, fetching tools, administering pain blocks and somehow managing to be where the medics needed them at the moment they were needed. Other mechs staggered into the room past him, often dripping energon and other vital fluids. Still others carried their wounded comrades into the room, heedless of any injuries of their own.

And yet, as he watched, he could see a pattern to the movements of the medics. Mechs with the most life threatening wounds were tended and stabilized quickly and efficiently and then left to junior medics or assistants to finish up with. Other mechs, those who weren’t wounded or hadn’t been in the battle, were moving through the room quickly and taking care of mundane tasks, such as supplying cubes of energon to mechs conscious enough to drink them or wiping trails of fluid from the floor before they became a danger. And Optimus Prime cut through all the chaos—and ignored Ratchet’s calls to get out of the medbay if he wasn’t hurt—to soothe those of his soldiers who were still waiting for treatment.

It was efficiency and caring that he had never seen before. Certainly none of the Decepticons showed such concern for the well-being of the lesser individuals in the army. In fact, they would likely lose half their troops after suffering such heavy damage, as the Decepticon medics would be focused on repairing the ranking officers first and anyone else left alive last.

For the first time in his function, he found himself grateful to the Autobots, and idea that was completely foreign to his processor. They had repaired him—an enemy prisoner—with the same care and compassion showed to each Autobot flooding the bay. He had been given a chance to rest afterward, and fuel to fill his tanks and now he was left with only a single guard to watch over him. It was… insightful.

Perhaps with time, he could convince Hook that this method—without allowing Megatron to visit of course—would be in their best interests as well.

With that thought, Scrapper settled in to simply observe the goings on for as long as the Autobots allowed it.  



End file.
